


Bad Guy

by jynx



Series: LJ Comment Fic [3]
Category: Batman (Comics)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-10-26
Updated: 2014-10-26
Packaged: 2018-02-22 15:22:45
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 285
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2512487
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/jynx/pseuds/jynx
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"You play the victim, and I'll be the bad guy."</p>
            </blockquote>





	Bad Guy

**Author's Note:**

> comment fic prompt: DCU, Dick Grayson/Jason Todd, "You play the victim and I'll be the bad guy"

Jason grinned as he kissed Dick hungrily, eyes glinting as he pulled back. "You play the victim, and I'll be the bad guy."

Dick laughed softly as Jason pushed him back on the bed, "Oh, yeah, I can do that, Jay."

"Good," Jay growled at him, straddling him on the bed. "Gonna fuck you, Dickie bird."

Dick groaned, "Oh, no, don't. Please, I've got a girl--"

"Like hell you got a girl," Jason snorted, grabbing the lube and slicking his fingers. "I say you could have a girl? You're _mine_ , Dickie. You hear that? Mine."

Dick shivered, watching Jason hungrily. "N-no, no I'm not! I'm my own--"

"No, pretty, you're mine," Jason grinned, knocking Dick's legs apart and sliding two fingers inside him. It hadn't been that long since the last time he'd fucked Dick.

Dick groaned, arching down on those fingers, "F-fuck, Jay, _please_."

Jason laughed low and soft, "God, such a slut for it, aren't you?"

Dick glared at him, "Either do it, or I'll make _you_ play the damned victim."

"Like there's anyway in hell I'm a damned victim," Jason growled angrily, pulling his fingers out and slicking his cock. "You forget, Dickie? You're the good guy, the _victim_ , I'm the damned bad guy!"

Dick reached out with his legs, pulling Jason in close, "Well then, c'mon, Mr Bad Guy. Don't you want to corrupt your victim?"

Jason moved with Dick and thrust inside him hard and fast. Dick's back arched up off the bed as he did, gasping Jason's name loudly. Jason had no mercy for Dick, not now. He was a bad guy, _the_ damned bad guy. No way would his victim win over him. Even if he already had...


End file.
